Jaque Mate a la Diosa
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Todavía recordaba como se fue extinguiendo la luz de esos hermosos ojos castaños a medida que hablaba, y la orden –su orden- tomaba forma y control en su voz. Le había costado mucho disfrazar su aspecto y verse digna, indiferente, y muy segura de si misma, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario. No estaba segura, nunca lo estuvo a decir verdad.


_Jaque Mate a la diosa._

Todavía recordaba como se fue extinguiendo la luz de esos hermosos ojos castaños a medida que hablaba, y la orden –su orden- tomaba forma y control en su voz. Le había costado mucho disfrazar su aspecto y verse digna, indiferente, y muy segura de si misma, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario. No estaba segura, nunca lo estuvo a decir verdad. Pero _tenía_ que hacerlo, por su bienestar. Porque todos esperaban eso de ella. Y porque era lo correcto. Aunque a estas alturas ya no estaba tan segura.

Debía proteger y cuidar a sus caballeros. A cada uno de ellos. Esa era su misión, su propósito como diosa soberana de la Tierra.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué sentía que estaba faltando a esa promesa al recibir la mirada de esos hermosos ojos castaños que bullían en indignación hacia ella? La pasividad de su gesto, y el que no reclamara su decisión. El que no pidiera explicaciones del porqué estaba diciéndole eso. Él permanecía callado e inmóvil. La única señal de que la oía era la furia siempre latente en sus ojos, la pose de su cuerpo era la misma de profunda reverencia que mantenía ante su persona. Pero algo andaba mal, se notaba en su rodilla clavada tiesamente en el mármol, en su mano derecha hecha piedra al sostener el casco de su armadura. No era necesario que hablara. Todo era legible en sus ojos, en sus hermosos y expresivos ojos castaños. Siempre tan profundos y calmos como un manantial, en cambio en esos momentos sus ojos tenían la frialdad del acero. La veían fijo, no perdiendo palabra de lo que decía aunque sin hacer el menor intento de interrumpir su discurso.

_- Caballero Seiya de Sagitario tu servicio a esta orden ha llegado a su fin… en el transcurso de veinticuatro horas debes entregar la armadura al Patriarca y romper el juramento de ser mi caballero frente a mi esfinge… Desde hoy quedas relegado de tus funciones como santo de Athena._

Y aun ahora que repasaba sus propias palabras y se sorprendía de la insensibilidad con que las había pronunciado, todavía podía ver a su fiel guardián con la rodilla hincada frente a ella, en la majestuosidad de su templo, manteniendo la pose de veneración pese a su fría mirada. Luego de ser recibida y acatada la orden, el joven se levantó, incorporándose cuan alto y gallardo era, ofreció una última y profunda reverencia ante ella para luego alejarse por el pasillo, siempre en completo silencio.

De eso habían transcurrido catorce horas.

Era de noche en el santuario. El frio nocturno penetraba sus vestidos con una fuerza asombrosa. Ni siquiera era invierno, pero el otoño latía en el aire desparramando una previa de su gélido aliento, lo cual era extraño considerando que en Atenas la gris estación apenas se sentía. Cuando estaba en Japón siempre adoraba el frío, rememorando esa temporada en Asgard, y pese a los problemas que ese viaje representó, guardaba la memoria de ese invierno en su corazón. Tal vez porque recordaba que fue en esa temporada cuando el lazo con sus caballeros terminó por fortalecerse.

Quizás desde entonces el invierno se convirtió en su estación favorita. Esperar su llegada le recordaba el vínculo fuerte e inexorable que de alguna forma la mantenía atada a su naturaleza humana. Sin embargo en Grecia el clima apenas se enfriaba. Añoraba su estancia en Japón donde podía extender la mano por la ventana de su habitación y recibir en la palma los pequeños e ínfimos copos de nieve…

Recordando eso salió de la seguridad de sus aposentos a los jardines exteriores, para sentarse en las escalinatas que llevaban a la entrada del templo. Allí en ese lugar el tiempo parecía quedarse suspendido en el cielo, y solo el avance de la luna le recordaba que la noche corría para dar comienzo a un nuevo día. Debía ser cerca de medianoche, el oscuro firmamento se encontraba orlado de diminutas estrellas, pero era la curiosa corriente que alborotaba sus cabellos lavanda lo que le causaba una inquietud especial. No era normal ese clima. Se abrazó a si misma, alzando el rostro hacia el cielo, y solo cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de las lagrimas que lentamente caían por sus mejillas. No había llorado desde que todo ocurrió; ni cuando daba la orden a su silencioso guardián, ni cuando dos horas después el Patriarca se presentaba en su templo y con expresión alarmada le comunicaba que el caballero de Sagitario le había entregado su armadura y que sin mediar palabras u acciones se había retirado del santuario, desatando una especie de histeria colectiva entre todos los caballeros que quedaban en la orden, ni bien se hubieran enterado de la repentina noticia.

Sin embargo ahora no podía evitar que la humedad cayera de sus ojos. Su pecho se contrajo, y casi le fue imposible respirar. La farsa que ella misma se había autoimpuesto, se estaba quebrando. Finalmente se encontraba a solas con su verdad; con sus sentimientos. Esos que había ocultado para cumplir con la orden inamovible que la había atravesado de lado a lado como un puñal. Cayó de rodillas en la escalinata sujetándose el pecho, cubriéndose la boca para evitar los sollozos que subían de su garganta. Se incorporó rápidamente no podía permanecer un momento más ahí y correr el riesgo de que alguno de los aprendices del Patriarca o alguna de sus doncellas la viera. Entendía que no podría ser capaz de dar explicaciones ni de su llanto, ni del inalterable mandato que tanto caos había ocasionado en el santuario. A eso había que ponerle que como punto final, había dado la misiva a sus doncellas de que _nadie _osara molestarle.

Su plan inicial era pasar dentro de su templo y aposentos las veinticuatro horas que le había dado a Seiya para desaparecer de allí. Pero ahora intuía que no podría soportar tanto encierro sufriendo las consecuencias de lo que había decidido.

Una correntada abrupta la empujó contra la pared cuando subía los escalones y la hizo temblar de frío. Se limpió las mejillas sintiendo la frialdad inusual de su piel. De pronto parecía que hasta el clima se había aliado en su contra. ¿Y cómo no? Si todo a su alrededor gritaba cuan injusta ella era.

Llegó a su habitación y se encerró con seguro. Era algo tonto, pero repentinamente algo de allá afuera le había erizado la piel… ¿Quizás era la culpa que empezaba a atenazarla?

- ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Saori se sobresaltó al oír esa voz. Se giró cubriéndose el moderado escote del vestido con las manos, enseñando las mejillas húmedas. Contuvo un respingo al verlo allí, alto, gallardo, hermoso, su piel morena adquiría un difuso fulgor dorado bajo la luz artificial de las velas. Apoyado contra la pared contigua a la de su lecho tenía un aspecto de lo más relajado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Seiya?- le reclamó secándose el llanto, componiendo y poniendo orden a su cabello revuelto -¡No puedes estar aquí!

- ¿Quién dice que no puedo estar aquí?- le respondió con una sonrisa confiada, dando un paso hacia ella, quien retrocedió sin darse cuenta. Él paseó la mirada por la habitación viéndolo todo con interés; la cama enorme con dosel púrpura, el suelo alfombrado, las ventanas cubiertas de pesados cortinajes de terciopelo –Así que aquí te ocultas cuando desapareces de la vista de todos…

- ¡Sal de mi habitación en este momento!

- ¿O sino que? ¿Me correrás?- rió dando otro paso hacia ella, haciendo que por inercia volviera a retroceder –Supongo que tendré que recordarte que ya no pertenezco a esta orden, que ya no soy un caballero, y que ya no soy tu guardián o tu sirviente…

- ¡Haré que te saquen de aquí!

- ¿Si? Me gustaría verte intentarlo…- estiró los labios en una sonrisa irónica que le sentaba a la perfección –Sé de muy buena fuente que echaste a todos del templo porque no querías que nadie te moleste… Estamos solos.

Saori abrió los labios pero no pudo decir palabra, sus mejillas se encendieron, mientras él seguía acercándose a paso altivo, soberbio. Completamente ajeno a como recibía la orden esa mañana con su temple tranquilo y silencioso, ahora ese hombre arrogante que se acercaba distaba del muchacho reposado que ella conocía. ¿Acaso había vivido una mentira todos esos años?

- Sal de aquí Seiya, no eres bienvenido… yo…

Él finalmente la arrinconó contra la pared. Extendió los brazos apresándola, aunque dándole un mínimo espacio entre su cuerpo y el muro a su espalda. Ella le sostuvo la vista con valentía, pese a que sus pupilas latían con alarma.

- ¿Por qué llorabas antes Saori? ¿Te arrepientes de tus designios?

- ¡Soy una diosa!- exclamó con cierta histeria. Aunque fue más para ella misma que para él –No me arrepiento de nada.

Seiya soltó una carcajada cargada de humor, acercó su rostro al de la divinidad, y ella creyó advertir cierto brillo ausente en esos hermosos ojos castaños.

- Tu condición de diosa de la Tierra no tiene ya valor para mí. Gracias a tus caprichos no tengo obligación de creer ni de acatar tus órdenes. Para mi hoy vuelves a ser Saori, la tonta niña rica y superficial que necesita que le den una lección.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo?- prosiguió ella despacio casi con ternura.

- ¿Por ti? Jamás. Soy un hombre libre ¿acaso esa no es razón suficiente para festejar?

- Seiya…

- Sí me iré de aquí, no te preocupes que no volverás a verme. Pronto podrás gozar de toda esta farsa que tanto te gusta, de esta leyenda estúpida que dejas que gobierne tu razón, pero pareces olvidar que antes de divina también eres humana…

- Soy una diosa…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Eres humana, y para mí eso es todo lo que cuenta…

Saori ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar a sus enardecidas palabras, pues haciendo uso de la pasión que lo caracterizaba, Seiya fundió sus labios con los de ella en un beso salvaje y afiebrado. Alzó al mismo tiempo su mano, y la colocó detrás de la cabeza femenina para evitar un posible rechazo de su parte. Cosa que era ciertamente imposible a juzgar por como Saori le devolvía todas y cada una de sus caricias. Motivado por eso, decidió dar el siguiente paso y enlazar delicadamente su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo sin pudor, y ya sin temor a ser castigado por semejante osadía.

Ella ni siquiera supo cuando sus brazos dejaron de estar pasivos a sus costados, para moverse renuentes y alcanzar luego los hombros del joven frente a sí, enredando sus dedos temblorosos a ese cabello castaño, despeinándolo sin ceremonia, recibiendo sus besos con igual fiebre y pasión.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo hacía, solo intuía que era un secreto muy bien guardado y su instinto de humana se despertó al primer roce de esos labios que desde siempre anheló probar. La pasión la incendiaba, abría su boca sobre la de Seiya sin darle importancia a los suspiros que escapaban de él, o a los sonidos desesperados que ella misma emitía. Tampoco le importaba el aire escaso que alcanzaba a respirar entre un beso y otro, o la forma en las que las manos de ambos se movían anhelando lo que el otro prometía. De pronto se daba cuenta de cuan dolorosa era la necesidad que la carcomía. No quería terminar. Terminar significaría caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces la culpa sería demasiada para enfrentarla.

La mano masculina le tocó la mejilla borrando los rastros de lágrimas, luego recorrió su nuca palpando su piel, para entonces enredar los dedos a su cabello, inmovilizándola para que recibiera de igual grado su pasión.

- S-seiya…- gimió sin remedio, y ante su voz la intensidad del momento descendió un poco. Pronto se encontró con la frente pegada a la del muchacho. Respirando con agitación, uniendo su pecho contra el de él al aspirar rápidas bocanadas de aire.

Ni siquiera hizo ademan de soltarla. La mantuvo apresada contra su cuerpo mientras los segundos corrían, y el momento se hacía fácilmente manejable.

- ¿Entiendes ahora porque agradezco que me hayas relevado de mis funciones…? ¿Por qué no puedo verte como Athena…?

- Seiya…- ella luchó por mantener la congoja dentro suyo –Pero no podemos, esto no está bien…

- Claro que está bien, aún estamos vivos, tu cosmos no me ha matado… Al contrario, pude advertir como tu poder se multiplicaba y crecía dentro tuyo, y… me daba tanta paz. He sentido tu amor, tu cariño, tu dulzura… Eso no puede estar mal -Las lagrimas volvieron a quemarle los ojos -No llores, Saori.

- Me siento culpable por alimentar tus sentimientos hacia mí, soy responsable por no ser capaz de controlar mis impulsos, por condenarte a…

- ¿A amarte…?- adivinó –El amarte no es una condena, es una bendición, hoy más que nunca estoy convencido que el amor no puede nunca ser un pecado. Mi amor es puro y cristalino… no tiene mancha ni error, no le hace mal a nadie, quizás a mí por ocultarlo… - Saori parpadeó y el llanto se hizo palpable en toda su expresión –No llores.

- Es que no entiendes.

Seiya sonrió, tomó las manos temblorosas de la divinidad y las llenó de besos –Entiendo más que nunca. Luego de esto, de nosotros, la razón finalmente ha echado un poco de luz sobre mis ideas. Y estoy completamente convencido de que esto no puede estar mal. El amor no puede ser algo malo.

- No es algo malo ¡Pero nuestro amor si lo es…!

Seiya sonrió, volvió a abrazar a la muchacha apoyando la cabeza lavanda contra su pecho. Ella advirtió el cantar alborotado de su corazón y cerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios. Deseó, y deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, en ese refugio, en sus brazos. Lugar que conocía de memoria, y al que siempre añoraba regresar.

- Yo debo irme ahora- habló él con calma, deslizando la mano y despeinándole con suavidad el cabello –Pero volveré por ti mañana, luego de la asamblea…

- Pero…

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice, Saori. Volvería a besarte una y otra vez hasta quedarme nuevamente sin aire. Deseo sentirte, degustarte, morderte…- ella se sonrojó ante la promesa de algo que también deseaba –Volveré mañana tras la asamblea.

Ambos se separaron y se quedaron viéndose, bebiendo de uno y otra las palabras que por temor no se decían, las promesas de pasión que silenciosamente se hicieron, y sellaron con un beso vehemente antes de que Seiya se arrancara de los brazos de la divinidad para dirigirse sin prisa hasta la puerta, donde quitó el pestillo para luego desaparecer entre las brumas que rodeaban la sala principal.

…-…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Y Aquí está mi parte del reto que Suki90 nos propuso! Espero haber dejado felices a unas cuantas (las que siempre me echaban en cara el 'hacer' todo taaan complicado entre Seiya y Saori) aquí di rienda suelta a esa pasión enardecedora que ambos tienen jojojo._

_Dedicado como siempre a las niñas de 'Saint Seiya –Union Fanfickera' Muero por ver sus contribuciones del reto!_

_Gracias por leer, como siempre comentarios se agradece n_n_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
